M'Lila
|Only Appearance = "Destiny" |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = |Status = Deceased |Gender = Female |Residence = Gaul Mount Nestus |Race = Human (mortal) |A.K.A = |cause of death = Hit with an arrow |Killer = A Roman |Romances = |Affiliations = Xena, Niklio, Pressure points |Mother = |Father = |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = |Daugter(s) = }}M'Lila was a character on . She was a slave from Gaul and, according to Julius Caesar, most likely originally from the land of the Pharaoh before being abducted by raiders in Western Gaul and sold into slavery as a child. She stowed away on Xena's ship after she had been banished from Amphipolis and was looting the surrounding villages. She taught Xena the art of pressure points, being an expert in the field herself. Not only did M'Lila save Xena from crucifixion and as a result, certain death, she also died protecting her and later gave her the chance to be revived after being killed in a battle years later. Story Meeting Xena and Death When she was discovered by Xena on her ship, she fought her army with great skill. She performed large flips and an array of presure points, which impressed Xena, despite the fact that she killed one of her men. Once apprehended, Xena tried to reason with her, but had to use her other captive, Julius Caesar, to translate for her, as M'Lila didn't speak Greek. She agreed to spare her life if she would teach her how to use pressure points. M'Lila accepted the offer was taken to Xena's cabin. She taught her how to perform Xena's trademark "pinch", cutting off the flow of blood to the victim's brain and killing within 30 seconds. Xena showed great gratitude and mercy to M'Lila after this and allowed her to travel with her on the ship. Meanwhile, Xena grew closer to Caesar and put her trust in him when he agreed to conquer the world with her. Little did she know that he was setting her up to be captured and killed by him. When he was released and Xena was given her promised ransom money for him, Caesar returned that night by ship to meet with her. M'Lila warned Xena that it was a trap, but her lust for power blinded her, causing her to be captured and having her legs broken on the cross. During the raid of Xena's ship by the romans, M'Lila escaped and waited for the coast to be clear, before rushing in to save her. She dragged Xena's crippled body to the top of Mount Nestus, where a great healer lived, Niklio. He reset her legs into place and applied acupuncture to numb them. Xena tried to thank M'Lila for saving her, but she didn't understand. Suddenly, a group of Romans broke into Niklio's house and attempted to apprehend Xena. M'Lila fought the majority of them off (with some help from a disadvantaged Xena). She sacrificed herself to save Xena from a speeding arrow, which killed her almost instantly. Xena was deeply hurt by this, as she was one of the only people to have ever shown her compassion thus far. This was the final straw for Xena, twisting her into the evil person she was. After Death Years later, Xena is critcally injured in battle and pleads with Gabrielle to take her to Mount Nestus to see Niklio. She is convinced that it is only him that could save her. After an extremely long journey to the mountain top, Gabrielle arrives at Niklio's door, who treats Gabrielle's own wounds before Xena's, due to the fact that he can't help Xena much in her condition. Not long after, Niklio pronounces Xena dead, which shocks Gabrielle. Whilst crossing over to the other side, Xena is found by M'Lila, who informs Xena that isn't her time to die yet and gives her a chance to reunite with her body. Xena was as a result revived and followed out the rest of her destiny, all because of M'Lila. Background Information Trivia *The design on M'Lila's shirt strongly resembles the patterning of Xena's breastplate, hinting that she had it designed in honor of her memory. *Not only was M'Lila the person to teach Xena how to use pressure points, she was also the first person that Xena put under the pinch. Gallery M'Lila pinch.jpg|M'Lila is put under the pinch by Xena. (XWP: "Destiny") Xena M'Lila.jpg|Xena cradles a dead M'Lila. (XWP: "Destiny") Appearances Category:Gauls Category:Mortals Category:Slaves Category:XWP Season 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female